Joining Ermit at Glacier Gully/Discovering the Arkeyan robot
Here is how our heroes reach Glacier Gully in Legend of the Giants. Meanwhile, Kaos was controlling the Arkeyan Conquertron to create a havoc. Kaos: (laughing evilly) Excellent work, Robot! These trees never knew what hit them. Arkeyan Conquertron: Thank you, Lord Kaos. Thank you very much. Glumshanks: Excuse me, Master? Kaos: Not now, Glumshanks. I'm busy! Glumshanks: It's just that, Lord Kaos, Sir. Now that you're back and then we got this robot, What're we gonna do? Kaos: It's simple, Glumshanks. (to the Arkeyan Conquertron) Robot, Tell Him! Arkeyan Conquertron: Lord Kaos is going to the Secret Vault of Arkeyan secrets which is everyone knows, You need to be an Arkeyan Conquertron to enter. Kaos: Or better yet, Our Arkeyan Conquertron! (laughs evilly) Glumshanks: Wait, Sacred Vault of Secrets? Arkeyan Conquertron: Yes, Because inside the vault, There is a map. A map to the Lost City of Arkus where Lord Kaos will find the Iron Fist of Arkus which he will use to raise the robot army and thane make himself king of all Skylands. Isn't that marvelous? Kaos: Did you hear that, Glumshanks? King! Although, I prefer Emperor! Got that, Robot? Arkeyan Conquertron: Why of course, Emperor Kaos! And may I say it suits you well. Kaos: Oh you may. Think of it. Once I have the Iron Fist, All of Skylands will bow down before me, Kaos! Arkeyan Conquertron: Yes, All Hail Emperor Kaos! K-A-O-S! As they all laughed evilly, Merlock and his evil alliance watched for their time to conquer. Flintheart Glomgold: You're not just gonna let Kaos hog all glory. Are ya, Merlock? Merlock: Patience, Flintheart. Kaos won't be ruling Skylands alone. Negaduck: Let's hope not, We're getting the share to Kaos' glory to rule Skylands. Quackerjack: And crush the Skylanders Flat! So, They followed the Arkeyan Conquertron to the Secret Vault. Meanwhile at Flynn's ship, Everyone and Everypony were reaching the colder climates. Twilight Sparkle: Well, We should find the Arkeyan Robot soon. Flynn: Wowzers, this new engine is really humming! We should arrive at the Frozen Wastelands in no time. Cali: Yeah, who'da thought pirates would make such good mechanics? Dreadbeard: Yar! We take great pride in our craftsmanship! Seein' as how ye scallywags beat me at Skystones, I figured any of ye was a worthy opponent and might be interested in a rematch. In fact, yer all invited to come down to me quarters and play me anytime ye wish. Flynn: Quarters? Cali: Looks like our crew just got a little bigger. Toby: Do you guys think we'll find the Arkeyan Robot soon? Mumfie: I hope so, Toby. As long as we don't get caught in any.... Cynder: Snowstorm! Rainbow Dash: Step on it, Flynn! They were soon caught in a snowstorm, Making hard to see for Flynn when he's sailing his ship. Friar Tuck: (praying) Lord, Please protect us from the storm! Spyro: Look out! As the ship itself hits an ice wall, It caused the ship to spin around making everyone very dizzy. Patrick Star: (getting dizzy) Check please. Rarity: (about to throw up) As soon as the ship stops spinning and the snowstorm cleared up, The group had now arrived at Glacier Gulch. Flynn: (dazed) Welcome to Glacier Gulch. (fainted) So, They begin their search for the Arkeyan Robot. Flynn: Brrr! Do you think you could have parked your robot in a colder place? Ermit: Not a choice in the matter. Cursed thing is haunted. Kept yappin' at me so I got reid of it! It's safe enough. Only thing here are those foul Ice Ogres. But they're too mushy headed to figure out how to us it anyway. But it's around here somewhere. Some of you will find'im. That's a thing about giant robots. You always find 'em... Flynn: Sounds great. And kind of weird. But, I think the Skylanders and their buddies can handle this one. I'm gonna hang back and keep Cali warm. Rarity: At least I got my winter gear with me. Pinkie Pie: I got mine too. Spike: How about you guys? SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Patrick and Plankton are now frozen in blocks of ice. Capper: Better start your fire, Spike. Spike: Okay, Here I go. (fires at the ice and melted them) SpongeBob SquarePants: BRRR!!! Squidward Tentacles: Why can't the Arkeyan bot stop at a warmer place like the Bahamas? Mr. Krabs: Probably it has a cold heart. (laughing) Capper: Next time, Y'all might want to use your winter gear. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Warmer ones. Grubber: And drink some hot cocoa. Plankton: G-G-G-good idea, G-G-G-G-Guys. So, They started searching for the Arkeyan Robot Ermit left behind. Along the way, Thumpback and Chill begin their look out. Thumpback: Any luck yet, Chill? Chill: Not yet. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Keep looking. Just then, One of them was pelted by a snowball that was thrown by a Bi-clops named Noodles. Patrick Star: What the heck is that! Noodles: What are you guys doing!? That block you melted was for the Great Evil Ice Master! Oh, You'll all pay for this! Spyro: Wait a minute There's an ice master?! Grubber: I don't see any. Gordon: Neither do I, Grubber. James: Doesn't he even had a home to go to? So, They had to pick up the trail to avoid Noodles. Cynder: I've got a bad feeling about this. Spyro: You and me both it's like we're being watch by something. Just then a blue ghost appeared out of nowhere scaring both SpongeBob and Patrick to jump on to the arms of Squidward Tentacles like Scooby-Doo. Squidward Tentacles: Get off of me, You nitwits! SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry, Squidward. Patrick Star: Our bad. So, They keep following the trail to where Noodles took off. Applejack: Come on, Y'all. We have to keep lookin' for this here robot Ermit left off. Fluttershy: Okay, If you say so. Just then, The same blue ghost appeared out of nowhere scaring Fluttershy to hide in the snow pile. Fluttershy: Please, Don't hurt us! Pinkie Pie: He won't hurt us, Fluttershy. Angus MacBadger: What're ya talking about, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: Well, You know. Patrick Star: That ghost out there looks spooky! Ghost Roaster: There were only ghost who lived in Glacier Gully ages ago. Come on, Let's go. Just as they followed the trail, Noodles then appeared again. Noodles: Now, you're all going to destroy snowmen too?! Those were also for the Great Evil Ice Master! Callin' all snoclopseses, teach these ice-melting snowman breakers a lesson! Ghost Roaster: I think the cold got to him, Fellas. Soon, Noodles' soldiers begin to attack. Jet-Vac: Hawk and Awe! Swarm: Bring the Sting! Flashwing: Blinded by the Light! Crusher: It's Crush Hour! Hot Dog: See Spot Burn! Hot Head: Hey! I'm On Fire! Shroomboom: He Shoots, He Spores! Tree Rex: Be Afraid of the Bark! Pop Fizz: The Motion of the Potion! Ninjini: Any Last Wishes? Sprocket: The Fix Is In! Bouncer: Deal with the Wheel! Fright Rider: Fear the Spear! Eye-Brawl: I've Got My Eye On You! Chill: Stay Cool! Thumpback: Hail to the Whale! SpongeBob SquarePants: Come on, Guys. Let's take'em down! Then, SpongeBob collided himself into a pillar of ice. Spyro: How about a little team work, Pop Fizz? Pop Fizz: Never thought you ask, Spyro! (drinks and turned monstrous) Jet-Vac: Like old times, Tree Rex. Tree Rex: Darn right, Jet-Vac! Pop Fizz: Charge! Just as they fought off the ogres, Noodles was more upset. Noodles: Now you've all gone too far! When the Great Evil Ice Master rises again, You all will be punished! You just wait! (retreated) Rarity: I'm pretty sure there is no such thing as an Ice Master! So, Everyone and Everypony kept on searching for the Arkeyan Robot. Ocelius: I hope we're not too late at finding it. Yona: Same here, Ocelius. Silverstream: Do you need some help at finding the Arkeyan Robot? Jet-Vac: It's a good thing your students are here too, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: It sure is, Jet-Vac. But just as they came this far, They ran right into Noodles again. Noodles: Ha! You all fell right into my trap! Except for the part where you destroyed my gifts to the Great Evil Ice Master. So now, you're all gonna pay for you mistake! Galius: Bring it on! Just as his minions did, Smolder came back to tell them about the Arkeyan robot. Smolder: Jet-Vac, I found the Arkeyan robot. Jet-Vac: Good work, Smolder. Lead the way. Smolder: Follow me! At last, They finally came to the Arkeyan robot frozen in ice. Po: Whoa. This is an awesome robot we got here. Soon, They melted the ice as the ghost appeared. Machine Ghost: Nice job! You all activated my body. Now, I'll just hop inside! Noodles: (as he came by) Master? Master? What have they done to you? It is I, Noodles, your humble servant. What are your evil wish... (gets punched far away) Machine Ghost: Classic Noodles. Perfect! I now have complete control of my body again! It truly has been a pleasure being your friend. Are we friends now? Ermit: Well here it is. Haunted and all. Machine Ghost: Have you all come here to leave me again? Don't leave. I've been so lonely. Ermit: I don't want you near me, But these Skylanders and our heroes our help getting into the Arkeyan vault. So quit your belly achin' and let's get to it! Cali: Sound good to me! Flynn: Anything to get out of the cold here! I can almost feel my brain freezing up. Cali: Right, almost... Flynn: Come on, Guys. Let's blow the popsicle stand! Cali: We might as well. Galius: At least we got us a ghost and an Arkeyan Robot with us. Right? Twilight Sparkle: Right. So, They return to Flynn's ship for a new strategy to set a course to the next location. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225